


Space Girl

by bemoresapphic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: As if it wasn’t obvious I specialize in writing Christine ships, F/F, Fluff, Jazzplay, can be read as platonic, sleepover, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemoresapphic/pseuds/bemoresapphic
Summary: Sleepovers and songs
Relationships: Christine Canigula & Zoe Murphy, Christine Canigula/Zoe Murphy
Kudos: 4





	Space Girl

This could also be read as platonic ! 

"I think you can pull off sparkles.." Zoe mumbled softly as she pulled out a small lip gloss tube from her makeup back. "Sorry I don't really have anything crazy, just kind of basic stuff, ya know?"

Christine giggled softly and smiled, a slight rocking motion as she switched her postion to sitting with her legs crossed as she admired the taller girl. "It's fine, I don't usually wear makeup anyways— well besides lipgloss, and you already have that."

There wasn't even that much of a need for Zoe to use makeup in Christine's opinion; she was naturally very pretty. Pale skin, freckles sprinkled carefully over her face, auburn hair that was just to the middle of her back, she was like a walking aesthetic.

By the time Christine had snapped out of staring at Zoe, the girl was already putting away the lip gloss tube. Christine quickly pursed her lips together— Zoe had put the lipgloss on her while she was dazed out.

Oops.

Shaking off the slightly embarrassing feeling, Christine smoothed out her nightgown slightly and hummed. "So uh, want me to put some on you?"

"Sure!" Zoe handed the bag to Christine. "I'm fine with whatever, surprise me!"

Christine skimmed through the bag until she found a purple colored lipgloss, smiling a bit. "You really like purple, don't you?"

"Yeah." Zoe let out a small chuckle as Christine uncapped the lipgloss, scooting up a bit closer to the girl and slowly but carefully applying the makeup on her lips. Once that was finished, Christine put away the tube and admired her handiwork. 

"I think it looks good." Zoe spoke as she pulled out her phone and looked in the camera of it, playing with the hem of her galaxy colored night-shirt. 

"You think so..?" Christine felt her cheeks heat up lightly before shaking off the feelings. "Anyways, um, what do you want to do now?" the darked-hair girl asked.

With a simple shrug, Zoe went back onto her phone and set up some music for the two of them. "We could watch a movie? Or just talk."

Excitedly, Christine got up as she listened to the music that was on. "Or we could dance!" she suggested, feeling slight embarrassment about how eager she had sounded and letting out an awkward cough.

The auburn haired girl raised an eyebrow and laughed, getting up and stretching as she listened to the song currently on and moved accordingly.

Space girl

I saw a lunar eclipse

Looked like

How I feel 'bout your lips.

Christine giggled as she danced, spinning around in circles as Zoe swayed side to side, singing along and kind of shimmying her arms around

Space girl

The only way that we'd end

Is if you were sucked into a black hole

And I'd still spend my days

Dreaming 'bout you.

Zoe grabbed Christine's hand quickly and quickly did a spin before letting her go, leaving the smaller girl surprised and giggling. "hey-!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist!" 

The two girls continued to dance until the song ended, in which Christine fell to the floor dramatically with a thunk and Zoe flopped onto her bed, fixing her position to where she was on her back and looking up at the ceiling. "I almost never dance like that in front of anyone.."

"I guess I got lucky then!" Christine chirped as she pulled herself onto Zoe's bed, staring at the ceiling for only a second before back at Zoe. "You know, this is my first sleepover in a really long time.."

Zoe turned her head to face the smaller girl. "I don't actually think I've ever had a sleepover." she sat herself up and played with a strand of her hair, now looking down at her sheets.

"I mean, Connor and I used to sometimes make pillow forts when we were younger, but that doesn't really count.." the girl quickly shook her head back into attention and back at Christine. "Who were your sleepovers with?"

"Oh, just Rich and Brooke."

"You're kidding." Zoe had a genuine surprised look on her face. "Like, Lohst and Goranski?"

Christine gave a small nod. "We used to be so close and then we.. weren't." 

"Oh, that sucks.." A small hint of guilt in Zoe's voice as she then put her hand on Christine's. "but hey, we can have sleepovers more often too! Maybe not as fun as when it was with them, but-"

Christine didn't let Zoe finish as she hugged her. "Thank you, you're a really good friend..!"

Startled at the suddenness, Zoe hugged back before smiling down at her friend. "Round two?" she asked as she put it back on the song they were listening to earlier.

"Heck yeah!"


End file.
